<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrive by Burningchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884678">Thrive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos'>Burningchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Start a Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Roswell (TV 1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, name dropping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't keep a secret forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Liz Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Start a Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoon711/gifts">darkmoon711</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Roswell/MCU fusion. Names will be dropped but that doesn't mean they will show up. Civil War happened but not the way it did in the movies. Stories/Drabbles will move between the future and past for an over all plot. Nathan is three. Not beta read. I have this and several parts of it in my notebook I take to work. (Naughty me.)</p><p>Also, back in the dark ages of LJ my best friend asked of a Marvel/Roswell xo, I was never really pleased with the one I wrote. (It is published on here, I will not link it, find it if you want but seriously I would recommend skipping it.) I know she isn't really in fandom anymore but this is for her. To my Ace lifemate, I love you forever. I would be lost without you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stark Tower loomed in front of them; it wasn’t an unfamiliar sight, not when Michael picked Liz up from work everyday. Today was different, today they would sign the accords. They were going to out themselves and Liz was terrified. </p><p>Michael squeezed her hand, “What’s wrong? We agreed we need to do this.”</p><p>“I know, I know but we’ve kept this secret for so long, we’ve been hiding for the last thirteen years and what about Nathan?” </p><p>She knew it was irrational to be this afraid, not when there were gifted people and aliens popping out of the woodwork.</p><p>He pulled her away from the corner to a sheltered spot by one of the many speciality coffee shops scattered around the tower. “Hey, no matter what Nathan will be fine. Everyone in the Kitchen loves him. Frank is watching him and Matt already said he would find the right kind of couple to raise him if anything ever happened to us. We trust them. They love him, babe, no one will ever hurt him.”</p><p>“You trust <i>them</i>, I <i>like</i> Frank but I <i>trust</i> Matt.” Liz leaned into him, she would never get over how safe he made her feel or how he treated her like she was his whole world. He was so different from the closed off teen she’d met a lifetime ago. </p><p>Michael chuckled, “You’re never going to forgive him are you? He’s been babysitting for free since Nathan was born. He didn’t know us then.”</p><p>He always managed to reassure her while teasing away her fears. It was one of the many reasons she'd fallen in love with him.</p><p>“He knocked you out while I was in labor, I shocked him and you were both unconscious while I had Nathan. Of course I am not going to forgive him.” Liz had forgiven him though, but as far as she was concerned he needed to suffer for a few more years. </p><p>“They aren't going to execute us, we’re just going in to see an accords lawyer, we <i>need</i> to do this. There are too many accidents in the labs and sometimes your control isn’t the best.”</p><p>“Not to mention you ‘sneaking’ out while you think I am sleeping to help all our friends to play hero.” Liz rolled her eyes and looked up at him.</p><p>“We don’t play.” Michael scoffed. </p><p>“Alright,” Liz leaned up to kiss him, “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>